Fichina Assault
Fichina Assault is a fanmade stage in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS. The stage is based on Team StarFox's first battle against Team StarWolf in Star Fox 64 (3D). This time, the battle will take place on two to three Airwings who move, disappear and appear by chance and uncontrollably by the player. This stage is rather unique as it's not featuring any main platform, only those Airwings to stand on. This stage is pretty small and is a floating stage. Overview : The battle starts on top of two horizontal flying Airwings, the left one higher than the right one. However, they'll soon start to fly curves, fly up or down and eventually, a third Airwing joins them with another one leaving the scenery soon after. The course of each Airwing is individual, different every match and cannot be controlled by any means by the player. Each Airwing has two edges, one at the tip of each wing and is impermeable. : There are two stage hazards, the brawlers have to watch out for. The first one is that a leaving Airwing may transport players over the blastline leading to their doom. So it's important to be able to jump wide and high on this stage leaving especially StarFox fighters like Fox or Falco, but also characters with good recovery like Kirby or Jigglypuff with a slight advantage. : The other stage hazard are the Wolfen that may attack the Airwings with their blasters and may change the course of an Airwing or make it fly choppily. A Wolfen can also join the stage acting as a temporary impermeable platform which lacks edges in contrast to an Airwing. While Airwing fly with their "noses" towards the player, Wolfen will fly over the screen from the side (kinda like in the image depicting a Wolfen). However, blasters may also hit players leading to 10% and a medium knockback and mostly knockdown. Origins : Fichina is a snowy planet and infamous for its icy and cold climate leaving the entire planet uninhabitable. However, a mysterious group built a station on Fichina that was meant to control the weather and keep it at bay. To explore this station, StarFox was sent there on their way to Venom to take care of Andross. Slippy quickly noticed that they were spoted and attacked. It turns out the attacking group was StarWolf, StarFox's rival team and bounty hunters. Defeating StarWolf easily, StarFox took the station down quickly and continued on their journey to Venom. Music *Fichina's Theme (Default) *Star Wolf's Theme (Unlockable) Trivia *In StarFox 64, Fichina was mistakenly named Fortuna which turned out to be an error made by the translators. This lead many people to believe StarFox Assault was the actual debut of Fichina. This was later corrected in StarFox 64 3D. *When pausing the game and zooming in to an Airwing's pilot cabin, Slippy, Peppy or Falco can be seen piloting their respective Airwings. However, if Falco's taking part in the battle himself, his Airwing will technically remain uncontrolled, which, luckily, has no effect on the ongoing battle. Category:Golden8King Category:Stages